For Real
by ilovehungergames2014
Summary: What if Katniss really did love Peeta? But his mom causes some problems among other things.
1. Chapter 1

"I love you Peeta." I whisper as we're pulling into district 12 station." I love you too Katniss. But your hurting my hand."

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I lossen the death grip I have on his hand. "It's ok Baby."

He kisses me lightly the doors open at that moment." KATNISS!" I immediatly see Prim and drop Peeta's hand running over to her.

"Prim oh my gosh I missed you so much!" "I missdd you too Katniss." I breathe in deeply.

"Uh Kat?" Peeta quietly asks from behind us." Hi Peeta." Prim let's go of me and hugs him. He looks shocked but hugs her anyway.

"Hi ya Prim. He smiles at me over her shoulder. I smile back glad that Prim likes him.

Once Prim let's go of Peeta I walk over to him. He puts his arm around my waist.

"Little Duck ready to go see the new house?" I ask her leaning into Peeta's warm embrace.

"Oh my gosh yes this is so exciting!" She bounces up and down excitedly.

"Alright let's go." I hold my arms out so I can carry her. I know she's 12 but I missed her that much.

She gladly let's me carry her. We get to the Victor's Village in about 7 minutes. The Capitol had attendants put our stuff in the houses we're going to occupy.

"Prim go on in I'll be in, in a minute." I set her down and she runs inside.

I turn and look at Peeta." See you soon?" I ask Peeta hopefully.

"Definately I love you." He kisses me. "I love you too." I say when we pull away.

I go inside and shut the door." Oh my gosh Katniss this is amazing!" I go upstairs and see her in the bedroom next to the master bedroom.

There's a 4 poster queen bed with a pink comforter. The walls are pink too. There's a fluffy carpet on the floor and there's a purple bean bag. The desk has a glass top and a pink spinny chair.

"Ok this is pretty cool." "Let's look at your room!" She squeaks before running out pf the room and I'm guessing into the master bedroom. I follow her.

The walls are dark green and the arpet is teil colored the bed is the coolest. It's on a white platform itha headboard to match. The comforter is white with green and teil spots that match the room.I ave a little green love seat and a desk like Prim's with a teil instead of pink spinny chair.

Prim runs out of the room and down the hall into another. Across from my room is an office. Next to that is a room with a wall made of glass facing the forest. There's a bunch of couches in the room.

"Mom do you like your new room." I hear prim sk from down the hall. I roll my eyes I still hold a grudge on my mother.

"Prim I'm going to check on Haymitch!" I yell down the hall towards her voice." Ok!"

I walk out of the house after looking at the study kitchen living room and dining room.

"Hi Haymitch drunk yet?" I ask letting myself in." No Swetheart!" He grlans throwing his head back." ok." I shrug. "So how do you like the new house Sweetheart?"

I give up on getting him to not call me sweetheart." It's awesome." "Glad you like it I designed the interior ofyou and Peeta's houses after you won."

"Why?" "Every Victor gets a custom house but after they win they don't have time to so the mentor's do."

"Oh cool glad your not passed out drunk." "Thanks Sweetheart." "

Wasn't a compliment."

"I know now get out." "Fine bye." "Whatever!" He yells at my back.


	2. Chapter 2

An: I own nothing no matter how hard i wish i did.

"You!" I hear a female voice behind me. I turn around and see oh no.

" your not good enough for my son i don't get what he sees in you." She is seething did i ever do to her?

"What do you mean?" She actually rolls her eyes at me how immature.

Your from the seam my son deserveqs someone like Delly!" Delly, Delly Cartwright her fathers a merchant.

"So what if I'm not from town! I on the hunger games and supported my family for the last 4 years!"

She tackles me and we fall into an alley between the houses. I push her off and stand up.

2 men grab me from behind they look like Peeta but older. She beats for an hour until finally they let me go.

"Stay with Peeta and it'll be worse!" She threatens I rush home and into the kitchen.

"Katiss!" Pri m gasps rushing to get medical supplies." What happened?"

"Mrs. Mellark attacked me." Prim cleans and dresses my wounds while I explain what happened.

" maybe you should distance yourself from Peeta and shshe'll see how much you love each other." "Thanks little duck I'll try that."

That happened 4 days ago I havent seen Peeta since. I miss horribly he hasn't made a move to see me yet though. I guess he's just settling in to his new routine.

"Prim I'm going to Gale's!" I yell up stairs towards her room." Ok!" She yells back.

I walk out and Peeta's walking towards his house, his face lights up when he sees me.

"Hi Kat!" I ignore him and keep walking." Kat?" He walks toward me and I stop he catches up to me.

"Whats wrong?" He takes a step closer to me." Katniss?" He reaches out to touch my face but I back away.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" He takes another step toward me I turn and run." Katniss!" He yells after me.

I get to Gale's house and knock. Gale opens the door and glares at me." What did I do to you?"

"Nothing he mumbles and looks ata his feet." I obviously did something so I'll just go." I turn and leave before he says anything.

I get to the village and see Peeta's outside pacing." Katmiss! What's wrong?" He runs as fast as he can with his new leg over to me.

Hd grabs my wrist and looks into my eyes breathing deeply." Baby, you can tell me." I turn and run to the closest house which is Haymitch's.

"Hi sweetheart." He grunts i pull open his window and am halfway through when Peeta runs in. I climb out and run through his yard into mine and through the back door.

I sit on the counter breathing deeply and Peeeta bangs on the front door." Kat open up!"

I feel horrible doing this but Mrs. Mellark will hurt me or even worse Peeta." Katniss! Please tell me what's wrong!"

I lay dwon in my bed and try to sleep knowing I'll just wake up screaming. I get up knowing it's useless.

"Prim wanna stay in my room tonight?" " yes!" She jumps off her bed and runs into my room.

She's already under the covers when I walk in. "I feel bad for Peeta he was banging up a storm earlier." She mumbles as I climb in bed.

" I'm doing it to protect him." I sigh and turn the other way." I know." With that we both fall asleep and I'm actually rather peaceful.


	3. Chapter 3

An: I own nothing please review!

The next day when I'm walking Prim to school, Peeta sees me from the bakery. I feel his eyes on me as we walk by.

When I'm walking by again he's obviously waiting and grabs my wrist. I try to pull away but I can't he's holding it just right.

"Katniss what did I do?" He looks as if he's about to cry I wish i hadn't caused it.

" Come to my houselunch." I whisper hurriedly he nods and releases my wrist.

I start to walk away he cals after me." I love you!" I don't respond in case his mother is watching.

*skip to lunch*

There's a knocking at the door and i hesitantly open it. Peeta hugs me tightly I hug back glad to have his warm arms around me again.

"Kat what's going on?" He pulls away, I shut the door and sit on the couch in the living room.

"It's uh it's." I trail of not sure how to tell him. "It's what katniss?" He takes my hand and runs his thumb over the back.

" You're mother had 2 men hold me while she beat me up and told me to stay away from you. I did because I was terrified of what she would do to you, Prim, and myself!"

I burst into tears and he pulls me into a hug. "Sshh it's ok we can report her to the peacekeepers for assault on a victor."

" but Peeta she's your mother."" I don't care about her she abuses me." "What! How come you didn't tell me?"

He looks down ashamed." I didn't want you to know what a bad mother i have." "Have you seen mine? But who were themen? They looked like you."

"Probably my brothers they are terrified of her."" I'm so sorry peeta I didn't know." I wrap my arms around him tightly." It's perfectly fine."

" We should probably go check on haymitch." I suggest and run a hand through his hair." Yeah let's go."

He pulls me up off the couch amd we walk over to Haymitch's not bothering to knock.

I stop and Peeta's grip tightens in shock. Haymitch is talking to Finnick Odair, Johanna Msaon and another victor who's name I don't remember.

An: cliffy! Bet you can guess what they're talking about. Sorry it's a little short gotta pack for my vacation so I might not be able to update for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

An : I own nothing! Sorry i haven't updated in forever busy summer!

Chapter 4

"What's going on!" I yell they all look at us. "Sweetheart this is Annie Cresta, Finnick Odair, and Johanna Mason."

I roll my eyes at him." Why are they here?" Peeta nudges me and gives me a calm down look.

"They happen to be friends of mine." I can tell he's lying but don't say anything.

"Why are you two even here?" "We came to check on you but obviously your not dead so we'll be going."

I tug a still silent Peeta towards the door." You want to go to the bakery? I need some bread and I'm pretty sure you can't whip some up before dinner."

I joke his grip on my hand tightened when I mentioned the bakery." Oh bakery! Can i come?" I look over and see Finnick said that.

"If you want to." He nods and puls Annie off the couch with him. Johanna snorts and sits back on the couch.

"Hi." The girls joins me as we walk Peeta having fallen behind with Finnick." Hi." I see Peeta stopped and is talking solemnly to a peacekeeper.

We walk in the bakery and see a group of peacekeepers close behind us with Peeta and Finnick. Mrs. Mellark looks up and glares at me.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my son!" "Well I don't see him here." I reply smartly she looks angry. "Oh and you can't keep your son away from me anymore."

I say as the peacekeepers storm in with Finnick and Peeta." Peeta! How could you do this to your mother?!" She yells as they cuff her.

" you may have give birth to me but you are not my mother." He smirks as she's lead out by an angry Darious.

Finnick chuckles Peeta and his brothers are celebrating and his dad is smiling. I'm happy now Peeta and I can be together without worry.

I glance at the clock and see it's 3 I have to get Prim. "Oh my gosh I have to get prim!" I run out of the bakery Peeta is still with his family Finnick and Annie follow me.

All the kids look shocked as we walk up to Prim." Sorry I'm late." "It's ok." She hugs me and notices Finnick and Annie. " Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta right?" They nod and she hugs them.

"Did you talk to Peeta? Where is he?" "Yes I did he's with his family celebrating his mother was arrested." She smiles and hugs me happily." Now you can be together without the witch in the way!"

"She must've been really bad if your sweet little sister doesn't like her." Finnick comments as we walk back to the village. Prim smiles and takes Finnick and Annie's hand." You guys can call me Prim."

They nod and Finnick holds his hand out to me. I roll my eyes and grab it." Do you wanna stay at my house?" I ask as we stop on my front porch." If you don't mind that'd be nice." Annie smiles.

"I don't mind at all." Prim drags them upstairs to her room squealing about how amazing it is." Your rooms are way cooler than mine." Finnick says as he comes down the stairs.

"They are cool." I smile." So what are we doing tonight? We leave tommorrow." Annie asks." Get to know each other." I suggest they agree and we stay up till midnight laughing and talking.

An : I'll try to update soon. Please review!


End file.
